Su primera entrada
by BessSoul
Summary: Sirius se hace mayor... y su cuerpo comienza a tener necesidades! Todo tipo de advertencia. PWP. Extra de LEMMON. SxB/SxR


**Mi primer fic!! **

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Sirius es mio jijiji aunk se lo haya inventado JotaKá, en realidad me pertenece :P (es broma, que mas quisiera...). Ahora en serio, ninguno de los personajesque aparecen por aquí (k no los mencionaré k sino no tiene gracia) no me pertenecen, son todos de Rowling

**Advertencia:** grandes dosis de sexo sucio, vocabulario mmmuuuuuuuy! guarro y super-extra de LEMMON, jejeje los menores, a la cama :P

**SU PRIMERA ENTRADA**

Sirius llevaba una temporada terriblemente excitado. Poco tiempo antes apenas había experimentado la palabra "cachondo" y ahora no pasaba un día sin que, en la ducha o a altas horas de la madrugada, solo en su cama, su mano no se deslizara a palpar su miembro…

Había cumplido los 15 el pasado mayo y todo había empezado con un par de pensamientos inocentes. Al principio se imaginaba su cuerpo debajo de la túnica, para más tarde dar paso a los besos, inocentes besos que empezaban a cobrar fuerza, a hacerse más desgarradores y más excitantes, y que poco a poco se iban deslizando, dese su boca original hacia su cuello. Más tarde, hacia su pecho. Y por último, en el sumum de la excitación, su boca llegaba a su zona privada que se la imaginaba de múltiples formas, todas ellas igual de apetecibles.

Al final de curso, a la hora de irse a la cama, siempre reservaba unos minutos, cuando el resto de la habitación ya estaba dormida, para alegrarse a sí mismo. Se imaginaba su rostro y las maravillas que haría en su boca, los placeres que su objeto sexual le causaría en su excitada polla. Si alguien hubiera estado prestando atención y hubiera tenido la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad, hubiera apreciado fácilmente como las blancas sábanas de la cama de Sirius formaban un bulto considerable allí donde se encontraba la entrepierna del chaval.

Lo que estaba claro era que Sirius estaba dispuesto a probar el sexo, y tan impaciente estaba que no tenía intención de alargarlo más allá del verano.

Hacía calor, un calor agobiante que no era normal en Inglaterra. Sirius sudaba, y la razón no era simplemente el sol. Estaba en su habitación de Grimmauld Place vestido tan solo con unos shorts de verano, con su pecho al descubierto. Mientras saboreaba su carta, su mirada se fue por la ventana y se paró en un cuerpo que hasta entonces no le había parecido apetecible. Su prima Bellatrix disfrutaba lanzando hechizos a uno de los gnomos del jardín y Sirius comenzó a disfrutar recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo de mujer, sus caderas anchas marcadas por su falda corta y sus grandes y redondos pechos tapados por una fina camisa azul clara. Vaya si disfrutaba; y no sólo él, sino también su gran amiga de ahí abajo que ya estaba elevada de antes, pero que parecía no hacerle ascos a los movimientos de Bella. Mientras dejaba a un lado la carta que había utilizado para excitarse, Sirius bajó la mirada hacia su miembro elevado.

Sin pensar con el cerebro de arriba sino con el de abajo, Sirius salió por la puerta de su habitación y esperó en el almacén, no a que se le bajara el hinchazón, sino a que su prima Bella apareciese. En ella probaría el sexo, aunque no se dejara. Ella saciaría los apetitos que su miembro le pedía constantemente. Con ella supliría la ausencia del cuerpo que realmente le ponía cachondo.

Bellatrix no tardó en entrar en el almacén.

Bellatrix no preguntó que hacía Sirius sentado en la mesa del almacén, dejando al descubierto ese cuerpo musculoso tan solo tapado levemente por unos pantalones cortos que no podían, por mucho que lo intentaran, disimular esa gran… piruleta que tenía su primo entre pierna y pierna.

Bellatrix tampoco reconoció que había descubierto a su primo observarla desde la ventana. Y tampoco admitió en voz alta que su primo la ponía muy perra.

Bellatrix simplemente se giró y cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita, se volvió a voltear hacia su primo y comenzó a caminar parsimoniosamente sin prisas aparentes y fingiendo que no había visto a Sirius o que poco le importaba que estuviese allí.

Mientras el chico seguía clavado en la mesa, mirándola fijamente, Bella se giró hacia una de las estanterías que tenía a mano derecha y alzó las manos como si en realidad quisiera alcanzar algo que estuviera arriba del todo, cuando lo único que pretendía era que su camisa se alzara y que su cadera, divina y apetecible, quedara al descubierto. Y cuando esto ocurrió Sirius no tardó en moverse ágilmente hacia donde estaba su prima, situarse detrás de ella, agarrando con una mano uno de los brazos alzados de la chica, y con el otro su cintura, posibilitando así que el trasero de Bella sintiera la dureza que Sirius tenía entre las piernas.

Lejos de apartarse o hacer aspavientos para evitar los acercamientos de su prima, Bella se giró bruscamente posicionándose enfrente del chico y con un rápido giro lo agarró y le estampó contra la estantería mientras ella misma le bloqueaba la salida, sus posiciones cambiaron antes de que Sirius pudiera siquiera parpadear.

"Yo soy la experta, niñato. Deja que te enseñe cómo se hace esto"

Y antes de que el chico pudiera apartarse, la boca de Bella tapaba la suya. Sus bocas se abrieron, sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron pícaramente. La lengua de Bella recorría cada recoveco de su boca pero sus manos también querían sentir placer así que se fugaron hacia el trasero duro de Sirius para acercárselo hacia sí y que su sexo mojado debajo de las bragas y la falda pudiera sentir más cerca esa polla que debía de ser como una catedral.

Bella se apartó hacia atrás ligeramente, se llevó las manos a los pechos y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Las manos temblorosas de Sirius pronto se abalanzaron a ayudarla y entonces Bella llevó sus manos al miembro de Sirius que tanto le apetecía. Un botón, otro botón y ya quedaba menos. Antes de descubrir el pastel se agachó y se puso a la altura para tenerlo bien cerca cuando saliera al descubierto. Y ahí estaba; ancha, grande y… mmmmmm, sabrosa.

Bella chupaba y lamía y mordía y Sirius agarraba el largo pelo negro para guiar sus movimientos.

Así

Así

ASI!!

El interior de Sirius era un mar de contrariedad de sentimientos opuestos: placer, mucho placer; deseo de más; excitación; sorpresa porque su prima le pudiera hacer sentir como si estuviera tocando las nubes; deseo de que la boca que chupaba su polla no fuera la de esa mujer sino la del hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos húmedos.

Poco después (para Sirius) Bella acabó, se levantó y mientras se relamía de su boca lo que no era saliva, le susurró:

"Ahora toca que eso de ahí abajo entre en otro sitio"

"Mala puta"

Y allí, un par de pasos más allá de la estantería donde Sirius había experimentado el sexo oral por primera vez, con las piernas abiertas encima de la mesa, sin bragas y con la falda levantada, Bella le enseñó su agujero. Las manos de Sirius ya no necesitaban dirección. Una palpaba una de sus tetas, suaves, carnosas y con un pezón igual de duro que el miembro de Sirius, la otra se ahogaba en las aguas del coño moreno.

No tardó en entrar. Entró, salió ligeramente, entró hasta el fondo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!

Encima de la mesa, Bella debajo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

En el suelo, Sirius debajo de ella.

SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

De pie, Bella estampada contra la pared.

Y gritos ahogados.

Sirius lo echó todo ahí dentro mientras Bella tuvo la única serie de orgasmos verdaderos de toda su vida.

….

"Y cuando repetimos??" la sonrisa pícara le hacía parecer aún más Adonis griego así tumbado.

"JA! En tus sueños!!" contestó Bella tras una risa malvada. Se acabó de vestir y simplemente se fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que en los sueños de Sirius no estaba repetirlo con ella, ni mucho menos. A lo que jugaba la pervertida mente de Sirius en esos momentos era a rememorar la chingada, especialmente la parte de la chupada, imaginándose a otra persona en el lugar de Bella.

En pleno verano, completamente desnudo y después de desvirgarse, Sirius estaba haciendo ejercicios con la mano en su polla mientras mentalmente le comía su respectiva a su lobo Remus de la misma forma que Bella se había comido la de Sirius.


End file.
